


Last Christmas, I Gave....

by xMusicaRequiem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Minor AU Changes, One Shot, Post-Hope Arc, Pre-DR1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMusicaRequiem/pseuds/xMusicaRequiem
Summary: Makoto reminisces about the last Christmas class 78 spent together.
Before the tragedy.
Before the Killing Game.
Before the world as they knew it went to ruin, and they were all nothing more than innocent teenagers laughing together.





	

The snow drifted down gradually, as I stared out of a window. The classroom I stood in was desolate. Empty. Cold. Most of all, it was a hauntingly familiar classroom that meant so much to me. To Kirigiri. To Hagakure. Togami. Fukawa. Hina. It also meant a great deal to Oogami. Celes. Yamada. Taka. Oowada. Fujisaki. Kuwata. Maizono. Even Ikusaba and Enoshima. This was our classroom.

A chilling gust hit me in the face, as I shivered violently despite the thick clothing I wore. Just a few days ago, a blizzard raged through the city, burying the ground in thick inches of snow. With the help of others, Hope’s Peak was able to re-open its doors quickly, and life continued as normal. Why did they come to help during the winter break?

I guess I might have inspired them to do so in some way. My optimism is my biggest trait after all. So why am I here on a Sunday, on Christmas no less? It should be a joyous occasion to celebrate, not spending your lonesome self in an empty school.  
The time is 10 AM. Hina’s party won’t be until much later, at 7 PM in the evening. I have plenty of time to finish what I came here to do.

Out of the classroom I went, down the hallways. These familiar hallways that once gave us refuge and safety, the same ones that always guided our path. And then they became our prison. Even when painted over several times, I can still vividly recall the colours from those dreadful days.

I shuffled to the main entrance. Where was once an enormous vault, was now a simple set of doors. Unguarded by anything. No machine guns. No inbox for the E-handbooks. No camera or television reminding us of that bear’s existence.  
Everything felt so nostalgic, especially today. I left the building, and stepped onto the snow, heading to the spot I had been staring at for about all of five minutes. Outside the window of that classroom, a row of memorials, sheltered by a large Sakura tree, were placed.

Each one had a single headstone, with a small base where offerings were left. I could tell the order off the top of my head if I needed to, but for now… I looked at the primary headstone.

The tree had, oddly enough, grown from the memorial that was dedicated to Oogami’s memory. Even in death, she continued watching over us. I am sure she is immensely proud of Hina. I felt my lips curling into a sad smile as I approached the tree. At the base of its trunk, a large number of packages remained unopened.

I began to take them one by one, silently paying my respects for my fallen classmates, and for everyone who has passed away due to the Tragedy. The first item to be unwrapped was a God of War charm.

A charm of a deity who represented the martial arts. The great and glorious Kashima, absurd as it sounded at first.

I approached Oogami’s memorial at the base of the tree, and knelt in respect. Last Christmas the whole class spent together, I vividly remember giving her this item. Sakura, stoic as she was, was pleasantly surprised. She was gentle, despite her monstrous nickname of “Ogre” and her hulking figure.

She sacrificed herself to bring an end to the killing game, unofficially. Her final gift to us, was her life and friendship, even after all that has happened to her.

“Oogami. I hope you are resting in peace, and watching over us. Hina still misses you. All of us do, even Togami.”

I stood up and approached the memorial next to hers, after one final bow. I think the tree branches might have rustled a little more than usual, but I might just be getting jumpy from the cold.

Next was an elaborately decorated memorial. Dressed in black material, and fashioned much like a miniature castle, was our way of remembering Taeko Yasuhiro. Or as she preferred, Celes. Celestia Ludenberg. I reached for the next package, and unwrapped it slowly.

It was a tiny one. A diamond ring glittered in the sunlight, reflected from the snow as I removed it from the case that had been wrapped. It was Celes’ favourite, despite the implications it carried. I knelt in front of her memorial, and bowed in respect once more.

Last Christmas, I approached her with a much cheaper and fake version of the ring. Despite that, her smile was genuine, and for the briefest of moments, she allowed Taeko Yasuhiro to come out and thank me in a playful manner, before reverting back to her calm and pleasant self with a pleased smile.

Even though she had committed two murders, I can’t hold a grudge against her. She was just as much of a victim, just like the rest. She couldn’t believe in alter ego, because she had fallen into despair… I can’t blame her at all.  
“You never showed it to us, but you truly did care. Even though you lied to us, and to yourself.”

I said my last words for the time being, and moved on to the next headstone. A lonely demon princess camera rested precariously on top of it, much like how Hifumi would clumsily balance on his two skinny legs sometimes. At the base, a number of his unfinished works remained.

I knelt down once more to pay my respects, and took out the third package. I had gotten strange looks for this one, but I didn’t mind. He never cared about the strange looks. He looked straightforward, and he was absolutely passionate about his work.

A Demon Angel Princess figure, an especially rare model at that. I set it at the base of the headstone, silently musing about how he would react now. The last Christmas we spent together, Hifumi’s reaction was of pure joy, and a brief rant on how I have seen the light. Even then, that was the common version of the figurine.

Now? It took a while, but it is a model of which only five exist. If only he could be around… He succumbed to the same despair, but even so, he killed out of a twisted justice. I can’t say he is innocent, just like Celeste wasn’t… but they didn’t deserve this either.

“Rest in peace. Your works still changed some lives, for the better. That show has started airing again because of your legacy.”

That was that. On to the next headstone, and the memorial to Taka. There wasn’t much to represent it. But I still remember his shouting, and his strong moral code. Taka was our leader when nobody stepped up for the task, even if he broke in the end. No one could withstand such an immense pressure.

And then he died, murdered over a false injustice. Kneeling at his headstone, I unwrapped the next package. A simple red scarf that I wrapped over the top of his headstone. Last Christmas, I had given him a tattered and old one.

His reaction had been one of great surprise, and then immense joy as he showed his gratitude in the typical overblown fashion that defined his personality. He always stood his ground, refusing to break, even when despair stared at us in the face.

“Red is the colour of a hero. You were a hero to us all, and to those who work hard.”

I stood up and moved on to the next headstone, which has been placed directly next to Taka’s in close quarters. Brothers until the very end in all but blood, I recalled the fond days that were once taken from us, remembering how Oowada and Taka had always been together.

Kneeling down, I unwrapped my next package. Mondo’s headstone was much more rugged than the rest, made from jagged rocks and crafted from especially hard stone. A symbol of his toughness, a testament to his will.

Even if his temper was hard to deal with, and it led to the downfall of both himself and Fujisaki… I can’t hold any ill will against him. He regretted it with every fibre of his being, and he atoned for it in the only way he knew he could, doing his best for Fujisaki’s sake. And then for us.

I produced a chinchilla seat cover of the finest quality from the wrapping, and laid it in front of his headstone. Togami spent a great deal on this, although it took a lot of…. negotiation, to say the least. I am still grateful however.  
Mondo would have loved to sit on this as his gang roars through the streets. Last Christmas, I gave him a seat cover that is of lower quality, but about just as comfortable. He was surprised, and glad, especially since I got him a keychain of a puppy to go along with it.

He did not always show it, but he can be a soft person, and a protector. He understood what it meant to understand others, behind that harsh exterior. He was never directly hostile, unless you riled his temper.

“I am sure you are having fun with Taka right now. You never did get to take me on that ride… But I guess I will take lessons someday. You are a legend, Mondo. The gangs all tell tales of your exploits, and how you were a strong person.”

I smiled slightly to myself, and moved on to the next headstone. The most tragic one of them all, beloved by everyone, yet he had met his end all the same. Chihiro was perhaps the kindest one out of all of them, and even in death, his creation, Alter Ego, had helped them save the world from the tragedy.

Repeating the pattern once more, I knelt down and unwrapped his package. A high tech capturing device, known as a Kirlian Camera, which could take photos of electrical fields around objects and analyse them for various purposes. Chihiro would have loved it.

Unfortunately, he had been killed by Oowada over a miscommunication. Just like that, he was taken away from us. His death was perhaps the most painful for the cast, and he is still missed dearly. I hope Owada has apologized to him. I know Chihiro will forgive him.

Last Christmas, Chihiro had received a standard camera from me, a run out of the mill everyday one you could cheaply in shops. He was still touched, and almost broke down in tears for the joyous occasion. Despite us thinking he was a female at the time… And when we found out, there was no malice. Just comfort.

“Chihiro, you always were strong. You had inner strength, just like me. Alter Ego is still out there, carrying on your name. You have made your mark, and you will be remembered by everyone… Not just us.”  
A sense of hesitation jolted through me as I looked at the remaining four headstones. Swallowing my saliva, I braced myself. These would be the hardest ones to face. They were the progenitors of the killing game, one way or another… And also, possibly among my best friends.

I moved on to the first one, with a baseball bat stuck in the headstone. A girl going by the name of Kanon had come by one day, screaming at the headstone in grief, before smashing the bat into the piece of stone hard enough to jam it in. She was an inconsolable wreck.

We left it there ever since, after getting her signed up for therapy and counselling. It was a grim reminder of how everyone had someone that misses them greatly. I knelt down in front of the headstone, unwrapping my next gift.  
Leon has always been a hot-head, and would act first before thinking. But that was also one of his final qualities. He had passion, and a drive to move on and forwards. Unfortunately, in what he claimed was self-defence, he had killed Maizono.

Though I initially had my slight doubts… I believe him. Even if he lied, he did not deserve the cruel fate that he suffered through. The battered corpse of Leon has been imprinted in my mind forever, and in everyone else’s. We only hope Kanon never finds out how he died.

I retrieved a small bracelet from its tiny wrapping, and placed it on the bat that was wedged into the headstone, letting it hang there. A bracelet that symbolized eternal friendship. This wasn’t just any one either. It was my one.

Last Christmas, we both got a gift we had agreed on for each other. We both wore this same bracelet together, up until our memories were wiped and we were placed in this deadly game. My emotions started surging. Leon had been my best friend before the tragedy started.

The memories that were returned had hurt. Knowing that a class of close friends had turned on each other within one day was numbing. But at the same time, I am grateful. Grateful that I can recall each day in Hope’s Peak as vividly as I can now. The remaining six of us will carry on these memories for those who have died.

I shook myself lightly to bring myself back to the present, in front of Leon’s headstone. A bowed, and bid farewell once more.

“Leon. I don’t hold it against you for killing Sayaka. I never did, and never will. It wasn’t your fault. I know you are probably living the dream right now. At least, I hope you are.”

And it is on to the third last, as my legs trudged across the snow. It has been three years since the end of the tragedy, and much has changed. As the new headmaster of Hope’s Peak, I had to adjust quickly to a far more confident and assuring stance. Munakata was a great help, straightening me out once he returned to serve as a teacher, in memory of Yukizome, along with Kirigiri as well. Those two stood by my side as I helped plant the seeds of hope, even though Kyouko was crippled by the poison she was injected with. I had to become stronger, a far cry from the pushover I once was.

But that is who I am in the present. I brushed my hair back lightly, pushing it back into the beanie that kept my head warm, and lightly touched the grave in front of me. It was pinkish in colour, with a microphone left on its base.

Sayaka Maizono. First love and first friend. A victim of the killing game, as much as anyone else. Tears welled in my eyes, but I blinked them away before they could threaten to spill. She is dead. Nothing will bring her back, ever.  
I have moved on a long time ago, yet the memories of holding hands with her as we explored the gardens, sang together in the music room, eating a simple meal together, rose to the front of my mind. We did all of them together.

Even with her manipulative side leading to her demise, I knew why. We had trusted each other long before our memories were taken, from the day she saw me save a swan, and the day we made eye contact in our previous school.  
I unwrapped her gift, small as it was. A hairpin of a cute kitten. Sayaka loved collecting them, and wearing them. She would always ask me if she looked cute, and tease me all day long with her psychic jokes.

Last Christmas, I didn’t give her anything. I asked her to go on a date with me. The number of expressions she switched through was mildly terrifying, but she eventually settled on a soft smile, and embraced me almost immediately.  
I miss those days with her. I miss them so badly. But over time, I had moved on. I am sure where ever she is, she is watching me, and the rest of us with a smile.

“Thank you for being the light of my world, Sayaka. You were my brightest hope.”

I stood up, and brushed the snow off from my clothing. I had been here for about 30 minutes now, as snowflakes drifted down from above, blocked solely by the Sakura tree’s branches. I looked at the last two headstones. The hardest ones to deal with.

So I approached the second last headstone. A knife with dog tags was stabbed into the base of the headstone, an impressive feat of strength. One of the Ultimate Despair, Mukuro Ikusaba was betrayed by her closest one and brutally murdered by her own blood and flesh.

Despite that, the memories restored showed another side of Mukuro beyond a heartless killing machine that slaved for her sister. Mukuro was her own person, trapped under the influence of Junko Enoshima, without even realizing it for herself.

I unwrapped this next gift to her memory, a small yellow rose inside of a test tube. They are rare nowadays. Still, Mukuro appreciated any gift that was given to her. Last Christmas, I gave her this same gift, except it was with a red rose. She blushed a bright shade of red, and excused herself after a soft and sweet smile.

Call me stupid, but I never realized how much I meant to her. It was awful seeing her go through so much suffering in silence as I danced with Sayaka, even if she was a monster in one part of her mind. In the end, just like the rest, she was a victim. I clapped my hands once and stood up, bowing my head in respect to the fallen soldier, following up with a salute after.

“Even before our memories were wiped, you always were a lone wolf. But in your own way, you watched over us. What you have done is unforgivable, but nothing is irredeemable. Rest in peace.”

I tried my best, really. I hardly know her, as she rarely spoke to us, and for most of the killing game, she was masquerading as her twin sister, which only led to bigger question marks. Mukuro was the only true mystery left unsolved, her personality unknown.

But I hope that where ever she is, she has found her peace. Speaking of twin sisters, I approached the final headstone.

In a twisted form of respect, against Fukawa’s and Hagakure’s protests, I had a headstone made for Junko Enoshima as well. Ultimate Despair. Destroyer of the world. Mastermind of the killing game. Creator of Monokuma. There were a lot of things that could be used as her title, and most of them were horrible.

But in the end, after our memories were restored, and after I went through the secret logs in the school, I feel like I have discovered who Junko Enoshima truly was. She claimed insanity, and pure malice as her motive to throw the entire world into despair, and to snuff out every bit of hope due to its predictability.

But as I read the journals of a certain Ryouko Otonashi, I came to a realization that Junko wasn’t always this way. What happened that caused her to plunge off the deep end remains a mystery, why she turned to despair and its supposed unpredictability.

But at one point, like the rest of us, Junko Enoshima was an innocent child, with an absent-minded and playful personality. It has also brought me to another far more disturbing realization.

As I knelt down in the snow and unwrapped the final parcel, I finally remember why Junko did not just kill us off the bat with the rest of the school, beyond her reason of inflicting despair on the world to see the remaining hope kill each other.

A monokuma plush toy stared at my face menacingly, as I placed it against the base of her headstone. In her own twisted, sick way, she loved all of us. She loved her classmates dearly. That was why she wanted to see the deepest, and darkest of despair inflicted upon us.

We were her best friends and worst enemies at the same time. She loathed our presence, but she also loved it. It turned her world upside down, inside out. Just the way she liked it. So her gift to us, was despair.

Last Christmas, I gave Junko blueberry perfume. She accepted it gratefully, and for a brief moment, I had seen a genuine smile, the face of her saner self. Before it disappeared into her façade, and her plans carried on as if nothing happened.

It hurt to think about, both emotionally and mentally, but that was just how Junko was. A twisted and sick force that we can only hope to understand, but never to agree with.

“Junko. You are probably laughing at me now, aren’t you? Me, being the sentimental sap who probably misunderstood your intents entirely. But I believe I have at least come close. I know you are watching.” I gave my last words to her headstone, in a message directed to the mad girl herself. I could almost hear her laughing maniacally.

With all of the parcels unwrapped and their contents delivered to each headstone personally, I looked up to the sky and stepped back. The clouds have cleared, and the sun shone radiantly, bringing up the temperature from below freezing to just slightly above that.

Closing my eyes, I went over in my mind the events of the last Christmas that the class spent together once more. 

_Last Christmas, I gave…_

_Kyouko a brand new pair of gloves. Her reaction was that of an amused look, and a grateful acceptance. She wished me all the best, and handed me a book on puzzle solving, with her own notes inside. She meant well, even if she wasn’t the best at showing it._

_Byakuya, absolutely nothing. Nothing I give him will ever measure up to what he can get with his own money, so I offered him some brief companionship. Despite his curt and insensitive nature, he still produced that arrogant smirk of his, giving me a thick wad of cash, so that I may invest it and become worthy of his notice._

_Aoi, a basket of donuts hand-baked by myself and Komaru. A simple gift that she took to with glee, as she handed me a bag of donuts in return while munching on one of the many we had made. A friendship that would last, our shared optimism for the future._

_Toko, a custom-made fountain pen made by Byakuya’s company. She was too happy for words, and I could tell just from her smile alone about how shocked and pleased she was with what I gave her. We didn’t speak at all, but we didn’t need words to convey the Christmas spirit as she gave me an autographed version of her masterpiece._

_Hagakure, a simple card. Just a meaningful Christmas wish, written on it, because anything else would either be broken or pawned off within days. He was still pleased nonetheless, although he got greedy and asked for more, before giving me a free reading as his own gift. I can’t recall the details of that, oddly…_

_Sakura, the charm of the deity Kashima. Her gentleness when handling it, and the firm smile that radiated her gratitude was all I needed to know that she had liked the gift. In turn, I received a protein shake recipe, along with enough supplies to make them for a week. She was always trying to get us to train and practice._

_Celestia, a false diamond ring, as I wasn’t able to afford a real one at that time. Despite that, she lied once more, pretending that she didn’t know it was a fake, and dismissing my words as trivial commoner nonsense when I insisted it was. In return, I got three lottery tickets. Unfortunately, Nagito won the same lottery, and I got nothing. Still, coming from Celes, it meant a lot._

_Hifumi, a Demon Angel Princess figurine, the common version. He went into a joyful rant about how I had finally seen the light, and that he is more than willing to guide me in the future if I ever need help. In return, I received credit in almost all of his works as his best friend. I shouldn’t be too disappointed, as he meant well._

_Kiyotaka, a tattered and old red scarf that got torn when I was running to school with it in hand. After chewing me out for nearly being late and having to run, he immediately wore it around his neck, proclaiming how good of a friend I was, despite its condition. In return, I got a stack of text and workbooks. They boosted my grades a fair bit, at least._

_Mondo, a comfortable seat cover that was cheap. He accepted it gratefully all the same, and fisted with me with that confident smile that he always had in a good mood. In return, I got a trip around town on his bike, even though I clung onto his back for my dear life, it was a good time._ /p>

_Chihiro, a DSLR camera with no special features. He still accepted it gratefully, on the brink of tears due to his happiness, as he wished me a merry Christmas in return. I got a couple of video games from him as a return gift, along with a heartwarming note… and the revelation of his gender. It was shocking for a day or so, but I confronted him and we became closer than ever, knowing his true strength._

_Leon, a bracelet of friendship. He got me the exact same one as well. Friends for life, best friends for eternity, as he pursued his dreams to become world-famous, whether as a musician or a baseball player, it mattered not. Our personalities clashed, but we were brothers nonetheless, just like Mondo and Taka were._

_Sayaka, my first love, a request to a date. And her gift was a resounding yes. That is all there is to that, really._

_Mukuro, a rose in vitro. Probably a bad idea in hindsight, as she scurried away like a meek mouse. I found my gift in my room later that night. Or rather, outside of my room, pinned to the front door. A combat knife meant for self-defense. Some things never change._

_And Junko… For Junko, Blueberry Perfume. The smallest joy that lit up in her eyes, before she reverted to her fashionista personality, without any of us realizing that it was one of her many facades… Or one of her many selves. She is still hard to understand, honestly. I can’t say I ever will be certain I nailed her intentions and motives completely. My gift was a snowball to the face, and an impromptu snowball fight broke out within class 78._

_Mukuro had fled, so for once, we actually had a lengthy battle as factions were quickly formed, and forts were created. We soon stopped, and we split up into our own activities in the snow outside. Kyouko and Celes chose to watch from a distance, talking briefly every now and then. I rolled a large snowball for a huge snowman that Sayaka, Sakura, Chihiro, Aoi and myself were planning._

_Most surprisingly perhaps, was that Byakuya even got in on the fun. He barked orders at us about the precise size of the snowballs for the snowman. Mukuro had returned in the meantime, dragged along by Junko and forced to take part reluctantly._

_Leon threw several snowballs at a rapid pace, hitting Mondo, Taka, Hagakure and Hifumi all at once, perfectly demonstrating his talent. The last Christmas we had, we all laughed and had fun together._

“I knew you would be here, Makoto!” Aoi’s voice sounded from behind me, as I turned around. Pushed along in a wheelchair was Kyouko, who had not escaped the effects of the poison unscathed, losing vision in her left eye and control over her left arm and leg entirely, as well as her voice. She smiled with a small nod in my direction.

Behind them, Hagakure scratched his head with his usual confused expression, albeit with a jolly smile. He gave me a thumbs up. Next to him, Byakuya and Toko stood together, although it was clear this was a choice on Toko’s part and not on Byakuya’s, judging by the scowl on his face.

While her mannerisms have improved, the fact she was latched onto Byakuya hasn’t. She presently serves as his secretary, while Byakuya rebuilt the Togami Corporation from the ground with almost dangerous ease and confidence.

I stood up and smiled, walking towards them. The tragedy was a grim incident, and it destroyed the world. But even now, humanity is flourishing, as we sow the seeds of hope together. I turned around to look at the memorials one last time, and for a brief moment, I thought I saw our friends standing there again, waving at us.

I blinked, and then they were gone.

“What’s wrong, Makoto? Surely you are not considering skipping the party preparations, are you?” Togami’s harsh voice dragged me back into reality. I turned around again, and saw they had gone ahead of me.  
Running forward, I just laughed and re-joined them, as we discussed what to do for the Christmas party later. We can look to the future, as long as we remember our friends, and the memories of them that we carry in our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get much chance to proof read... But hey, here it is. Merry Christmas, even if its a day late.
> 
> Sincerely, xMusica~


End file.
